


The murderer and the princess

by ImpalaChevy67



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaChevy67/pseuds/ImpalaChevy67
Summary: Just a little poem I wrote for my sister's favourite ship, Itasaku...





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very evident that this is an ItaSaku but I had them in my mind when writing it...

_**The Murderer and the Princess** _

She saw him a fateful Summer morn.  
How could she not? He was far from the norm...  
He didn't follow the crowds and the ignorant masses.  
He faced his own threats and menaces.

He saw her in a flash of pink and red.  
She was smiling and laughing but her eyes seemed dead.  
She was looking for something extraordinarily unique.  
She was searching for someone uncanny, like him.

She knew him the moment she saw his red eyes.  
He knew her the moment he saw er sweet lies.  
She knew it was him when his long hair fell free.  
He knew when her pink hair flowed with the breeze.

She gave him a sweet but mysterious smile.  
He gave her a smirk, it was love at first sight.  
Her emerald eyes got a flood of desire.  
The smile he then offered was the first in a while.

But she continued her stroll and he his disguise.  
And both of them hid behind their fake lives.  
Only then did they start to finally realise  
All those silent cries were nothing but lies.

For they belonged in different worlds  
For which neither of them could find the right words.  
How could ever join their crests  
This murderer and this princess?

**Author's Note:**

> Yours truly, ImpalaChevy67


End file.
